User blog:Ruin Cireela/The New EENE
Research News I was doing some research one day and I found out some info about the Cartoon Network show, Totally Spies!. According to the list of episodes, they originally ended on March 31, 2007. BUT, 3 years later (on April 26, 2010), it started airing again, unexpectedly. The way I see it, Ed, Edd n Eddy has until about December 2012 to January 2013 to start airing again. It can make a return!!!! What Can We Do? I am studying animation and I am thinking about making a new series called "The Ed, Edd n Eddy Shorts!" for YouTube. You guys can submit episode scrips, concepts, storyboards, ect. for the series. I have already written several scripts for the series. Episodes so Far Everything Ed Read Script It's So Ed Read Script Everybody Do Your Ed Read Script Chip Off The Old Ed Read Script Early Ed-ition Read Script History Of Ed Read Script The New Ed On The Block Read Script Ed to the Future Read Script Ed to the Future Part 2 Read Script Ed to the Future Part 3 Read Script Ed to the Future Part 4 Read Script Up, Up, and an Ed Read Script Up, Up, and an Ed Part 2 Read Script I Was a Teenage Ed Read Script The Ed-ban Rangers Read Script Rang-Ed-Hood Read Script Ed-Ship Rising Read Script Vindicate-Ed Read Script The Most Horrible X-Ed Ever Read Script He's Ed-Vious Read Script He's Ed-Vious Part 2 Read Script An Ed Too Many 2: Permanent Crush (YouTube Movie) Read Script www.ed.com Unavailable Speed Ed Unavailable An Ed to Remember Read Script Row, Row, Row Your Ed Read Script For the love of Ed Read Script Crushed like an Ed Read Script I Dated an Ed Read Script Kiss the Ed Read Script The Ed-Lovables Read Script The War of Ed Read Script Dog Eat Ed Read Script Eds and Dogs Read Script World War Ed Read Script Liar, Liar Ed on Fire Read Script When the Ed goes down Read Script The Return of Ed Read Script The Tower of Ed Read Script Can you get your Ed on? Read Script New News I am slowly trying to space out the lines. Status: Progressing slowly I won't post links until it is all done. Submit Ideas Submit ideas on my wiki! Link: http://ededdneddyrocks.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage Jobs You all kind of have a job to Submit ideas, but this is more important. I need some people to take jobs in submitting character images. We need people to take these jobs: Character Images Eddy Eddy - Forward Frowning Eddy - Sideways Right Eddy - Sideways Left Eddy - Turned Around Edd Edd - Forward Frowning Edd - Sideways Right Edd - Sideways Left Edd - Turned Around Ed Ed - Forward Frowning Ed - Sideways Right Ed - Sideways Left Ed - Turned Around Kevin Kevin - Forward Frowning Kevin - Sideways Right Kevin - Sideways Left Kevin - Turned Around Rolf Rolf - Forward Frowning Rolf - Sideways Right Rolf - Sideways Left Rolf - Turned Around Nazz Nazz - Forward Frowning Nazz - Sideways Right Nazz - Sideways Left Nazz - Turned Around All Characters Those for ALL characters! Just choose the character you want and that will be your job. Category:Blog posts